


Vacances régaliennes

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Cousin Incest, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En souverains responsables, Rinaldo et Merlin s'offrent un congé sabbatique sur Ombre Terre. Évidemment, Merlin trouve quand même le moyen de se faire agresser.</p><p>  Une fic avec des chevrolets, du café et des avions en papiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacances régaliennes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler pour la fin de la série.  
> J'ai renoncé à traduire le "babe" de Rinaldo. Je suis un échec.

Il est treize heures et Merle n'est pas levé. Échoué sur le tas de vêtements sales que Rinaldo a fini par empiler dans un coin du salon-cuisine en attendant d'avoir la foi de faire une vaisselle, il dort du sommeil du juste. La partie droite de sa chemise est ensanglantée. En le voyant, l'espace de quelques secondes, le fils de Brand a cru avoir affaire à un cadavre – puis Merlin a lâché un soupir heureux, et Rinaldo a lâché un rire étranglé.

Merle. Toujours le chic pour le surprendre. Et est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés passer quelques jours tranquilles sur Ombre Terre, sans aventure ni péripéties surprise ? Il hésite à le réveiller d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais le fils de Corwin est bien capable d'être sérieusement blessé. À la place, Rinaldo se contente d'aller faire du café.

Assis à côté du pot, il s'empare d'une facture pour façonner un avion en papier. Depuis le temps, il a un peu perdu l'habitude et il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, mais le produit final est quand même plutôt élégant. Aérodynamique, symétrique.

Ne reste plus qu'à le tester.

Il vise, envoie. Merlin sursaute quand l'avion s'échoue dans ses cheveux et se redresse, luttant pour sortir son épée. Sa blessure doit se rappeler à son souvenir à ce moment-là, car il étouffe une exclamation de douleur et plaque la main contre son côté. Rinaldo rit franchement et leur sert deux tasses de café avant d'aller s'agenouiller aux côtés du fils de Corwin.

\- Tu as droit à celle avec la tour Eiffel.

Cueillant l'avion en papier de sa main libre, Merle le regarde d'un air dubitatif.

\- Il n'est pas symétrique. L'aile de gauche –

\- Ne finit pas ta phrase si tu veux du café, prévient Rinaldo.

\- Tu as toujours été nul pour faire des avions en papier, rétorque Merlin en tendant le bras pour attraper sa tasse.

Rinaldo se redresse souplement. Le fils de Corwin se relève maladroitement, rengainant son épée.

\- Oh, allez, Luke –

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu disais sur mes talents en origami ?

\- Les Japonais te hara-kiriseraient s'ils t'entendaient appeler _ça_ un origami.

\- Ton destin s'annonce de plus en plus vide de café.

Le Chaosien s'approche et Rinaldo recule, jetant à peine quelques regards derrière lui pour éviter de trébucher sur un exemplaire du _New York Time_ ou sur les plans que Merle laisse traîner un peu partout. 

\- J'ai mal et j'ai peu dormi, argue Merle. Accorde-moi au moins un bon réveil. Hors avions en papier.

C'était l'ouverture que Rinaldo attendait : maintenant que le sujet a été mentionné, il peut l'évoquer sans passer pour une commère.

Ou une petite amie inquiète.

Surtout pas une petite amie inquiète.

\- Ça t'apprendra à découcher, dit-il d'un ton décontracté en concédant la tasse à son colocataire.

Merle se laisse aussitôt tomber sur le clic-clac qui leur sert de chaises et table de cuisine, grimaçant.

\- Ma mère m'a convoqué en urgence, par Atout. C'était un piège.

Rinaldo pourrait dire « Tu y croyais vraiment ? » ou « Évidemment » ; mais Merle n'a jamais commenté sur ses relations mère-fils à lui, et la façon dont le fils de Corwin fixe sa tasse lui suffit. Il se laisse tomber à côté de lui et lui serre brièvement l'épaule :

\- Tu as soigné ta blessure ?

\- Je me souvenais de quelques trucs du Chaos.

\- Suffisant ?

Merlin lève précautionneusement une épaule, grimace :

\- Apparemment.

\- Tu pourras venir m'aider à faire les courses, alors.

Il tient toujours l'épaule de Merlin. Il la lâche avec décontraction. Le Chaosien n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.

\- On aura besoin de café.

\- Les gens normaux ont besoin de plus que du café pour fonctionner, Merle. Comme des œufs. Ou du bacon.

\- Des pizzas.

\- Ou des glaces. Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu. Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Non, mais on pourra toujours passer par une pizzeria.

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes pour prendre ma douche et je suis tout à toi.

Rinaldo tait un « Si seulement » qui se veut léger et qui échouerait sans doute lamentablement. Embarquant sa tasse, Merle file dans la salle de bain. Rinaldo lui fait confiance pour l'oublier près du pommeau de douche ou dans le placard des serviettes. L'idée ne l'agace pas trop : régulièrement, il expédie le fils de Corwin mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos – haha – qu'il sème dans l'appartement et son... demi-cousin s'exécute avec la bonne volonté qui le caractérise.

Merle n'est pas vraiment un mauvais colocataire, juste très étourdi. Trois mille idées lui filent dans la tête à la fois, autant de façon d'échapper à ses tristesses, et il les suit toutes avec enthousiasme. Merlin est plutôt bon pour fuir.

Manque de chance pour lui, il n'a jamais réussi à distancer Rinaldo.

Lorsque Merle émerge, les cheveux trempés, toute son énergie a l'air d'être revenue. Il fait le tour de la cuisine, note une liste d'achats nécessaire – à peu près tout – et entraîne Rinaldo vers la voiture.

L'un des premiers achat de Merle, à leur retour sur Ombre Terre, a été une Chevrolet 1957 rouge.

Merle s'installe d'autorité à la place du conducteur. Rinaldo lui sourit.

\- Tu es blessé.

\- Une égratignure.

\- Pile ou face ?

\- Je ne vais pas jouer le droit de conduire ma propre voiture à pile ou face.

Rinaldo garde le sourire.

\- Merle, _baby_...

\- Non, répond Merlin avec fermeté.

Quelques arguments plus tard, c'est Rinaldo qui, trônant à sa place légitime derrière le volant, les mène en ville. Assis à la place du mort, Merlin boude vaguement.

\- Je hais quand tu me fais le vendeur dessus.

\- Tu sais que je ne te réserve jamais que mes meilleures offres.

Seul un grognement lui répond.

Passer par leur pizzeria préférée ramène toute la bonne humeur de Merle. Ils concluent par un pot de glace. Rinaldo impose d'autorité un aller-retour par la pharmacie avant qu'ils passent au supermarché. Il préfère Merle sans trou dedans.

En toute amitié.

Merde.

Merle paie les courses. La caissière est une fille mince, rousse, plutôt jolie, et elle drague le fils de Corwin d'une façon tellement flagrante que même l'intéressé semble s'en apercevoir. Ils échangent quelques répliques que Rinaldo encouragerait si une dizaine de personne n'attendaient pas derrière eux.

Alors Rinaldo s'amuse : il lui cercle les épaules d'un bras, tendrement, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Merle, _baby_... Les gens attendent.

Merlin cligne des yeux, tiré de sa conversation :

\- Oh ! Ouais. Désolé.

Il salue chaleureusement la fille, qui adresse un regard venimeux à Rinaldo. Il lui répond par un grand sourire.

Il n'est pas jaloux ; il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Il aime Merle, assez pour que l'idée que celui-ci puisse tomber sérieusement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre lui inspire de petites tensions désagréables, assez pour avoir parfois envie de l'empêcher de fréquenter sa mère ou ses frères ou dieu sait quelle autre part de la famille qui souhaite le tuer, le manipuler ou juste le faire souffrir ; assez pour avoir quelques plans bien précis quant à ce qu'il fera à Julia s'ils jamais ils se recroisent.

Mais Merle ne tombe pas amoureux. Pas sérieusement. (Sauf peut-être de Julia, mais c'est une autre affaire.)

La personne pour laquelle il a menacé Dalt de mort ? La personne qui le connaît mieux que tout autre ? Avec qui il puisse fuir ses devoirs de roi ? Ce n'est pas Julia. Et Rinaldo est assez mesquin pour s'en réjouir.

Il est l'ami de Merlin, son meilleur ami. Il peut faire abstraction de la partie « désir » de l'équation quand la situation lui assure une telle exclusivité. Et Merle... Merle lui porte plus d'amitié qu'il n'aimera jamais aucune fille, et ça lui va.

De toute façon, même si ça ne lui allait pas, Rinaldo n'irait jamais l'avouer. Il est trop fier – _Ambrien_ , dirait sa mère avec un soupçon de cet orgueil snob qui la caractérise si bien – pour reconnaître qu'il pourrait être... insatisfait de la situation.

Au retour, Merlin l'aide à ranger avant d'être contacté par Atout. Il accepte – Mandor, des quelques phrases que Rinaldo surprend.

\- Si tu ne coupes pas tout de suite, je t'assomme, prévient-il en rangeant deux boîtes de twinkies.

\- J'ai une urgence, traduit Merle. Désolé. Non, rien de grave. Non, je ne pense pas l'appeler. Mm. A plus tard !

Il coupe. Rinaldo lui jette un pack de bière à mettre au frigo.

\- C'était pour ta mère ?

\- Un appel au pardon.

\- Et tu l'as envoyé paître ?

\- Ouais.

\- Aide-moi à finir de ranger et je vais m'occuper de ta blessure.

Merle ne résiste pas ; il n'a jamais été un patient contrariant, juste insupportable. Les infirmières de la fac le haïssaient lorsqu'il insistait pour courir quelques jours après une entorse. Et réussissait à gagner, pour couronner le tout. Merlin résumé en une anecdote...

Lorsqu'ils finissent de disposer des courses, Rinaldo assied d'autorité Merle sur le clic-clac et lui fait ôter sa chemise – improbablement violette, le fils de Corwin a parfois des goûts assez particuliers – pour examiner sa plaie.

Le Chaosien a l'air d'avoir été gobé par un mélange entre un requin et un ours. Des empreintes de crocs (?) fraîchement refermées lui décorent toute une partie du flanc.

Rinaldo retient soigneusement une bordée de jurons et l'examine avec professionnalisme.

\- Tu t'es bien arrangé.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de l'autre, rétorque Merle avec un faible sourire.

Le fils de Brand étouffe un petit rire.

\- Ça me rappelle la fac...

\- Les infirmières ?

\- Elles te détestaient.

\- Je leur ai peut-être donné des raisons, admet Merle avant de tressaillir lorsque Rinaldo commence à désinfecter ses plaies.

Il n'est pas tellement musclé. Certainement pas plus épais que Rinaldo (une source de joie constante, dans les débuts, d'être plus grand que ce fils de pute arrogant). Pourtant, il a toujours réussi à être assez contrariant pour l'égaler en force.

Toujours contrariant, Merlin. Un vrai fils de Corwin. Rinaldo badigeonne ses plaies d'onguent, le laissant commenter d'un air bravache si ça lui chante. Le Chaosien tressaille vaguement sous ses mains.

Rinaldo est prêt à faire abstraction du côté physique de la chose, d'accord, mais il y a des limites à son côté éthéré. Peut-être que ses paumes s'attardent un peu trop sur la peau de Merlin lorsqu'il cherche à faire pénétrer le baume, comptant ses cicatrices comme le Chaosien a déjà pu compter les siennes quand il a échoué dans ses bras, après l'attaque de Dalt. Pas de chaleur surnaturelle là-dessous, rien pour justifier les flammes qui pourraient s'échapper de ses veines si Rinaldo le coupait au bon moment dans la bonne Ombre. Juste la tiédeur d'un corps humain. Juste la fermeté nerveuse d'un corps taillé pour la vitesse et l'endurance.

Lorsque Merle croise les jambes avec une décontraction qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose, Rinaldo n'a même pas la grâce de la métamorphose pour l'empêcher de rougir.

Rougir. Merde. Il n'a pas rougi depuis l'âge de douze ans, quand sa mère l'a surpris à embrasser l'une des domestiques dans une chambre d'invité. Lorsque Merlin parle, Rinaldo rirait presque – _presque_ – tant son ton soigneusement naturel est contredit par le léger tremblement de sa voix :

\- C'est marrant, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu rougir depuis qu'on se connaît...

\- Sérieusement, Merle,  _tais-toi_ , rétorque Rinaldo d'un ton qu'il ne reconnaît pas entièrement comme sien.

Merlin tressaillit quand sa main se crispe dans ses cheveux, mais il n'a pas le temps de tenter de le repousser avant que les lèvres du fils de Brand ne s'écrasent sur les siennes.

Le baiser est brutal, maladroit, Rinaldo lui-même ne sait pas entièrement ce qu'il fait – ou alors il le sait trop bien, et c'est pour cette raison précise qu'il se montre si hâtif. Merle tente de parler, renonce, ouvrant les mâchoires, les mains se posant sur les joues de Rinaldo puis sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses épaules, comme tentant de le repousser – et Rinaldo y croirait presque si les jambes du Chaosien ne s'étaient pas ouvertes pour le laisser se presser plus contre lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent un peu, chacun d'entre eux tente trop de dominer l'autre, ce n'est certainement pas son meilleur baiser – mais c'est certainement le plus libérateur, des années de frustration portées à leur apex en un seul moment.

Finalement Merlin se plie avec un soupir ; son Merlin, qui lui a toujours cédé quand il insistait, et le baiser s'adoucit, les mains du fils de Corwin caressant ses bras et ses joues avec plus de tendresse, le laissant explorer sa bouche, mordiller ses lèvres, effleurer sa langue de la sienne.

Rinaldo ne cherche pas à réfléchir. Il l'incite d'une poussée à basculer en position allongée et l'autre homme le laisse faire, tressaillant juste vaguement quand sa blessure oubliée se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Le fils de Brand lui caresse le ventre en excuse, sentant chaque muscle frémir sous sa paume. Le désir lui bat au tempe comme une ivresse, lui dévore les entrailles. Il embrasse la gorge de Merle, y déposant quelques baisers pendant que ses mains vont directement ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son compagnon. Celui-ci lâche un bruit inarticulé, plaquant les hanches contre sa paume.

Si Merlin était une femme, Rinaldo l'aurait déjà prise.

Si Merlin était une femme, Rinaldo n'aurait jamais attendu pour l'embrasser.

Mais les doigts qui s'affairent sur sa ceinture sont trop épais pour être ceux d'une femme, mais la bouche qui cherche à nouveau la sienne est mal rasée. Ils sont trop pris dans l'instant pour pouvoir se payer le luxe de se déshabiller, et puis il ne veut pas laisser à Merle – se laisser – le temps de changer d'avis, pas avant qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'aucun d'eux deux puisse se dépêtrer de la situation. Merle lâche un bruit suppliant, se cambrant contre lui avant que sa blessure se rappelle à lui. Rinaldo lâche un rire essoufflé et se plaque contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, essayant de ne pas trop peser sur lui – sauf que la manœuvre joint leurs hanches et Merle lâche un bruit étranglé qui lui fait perdre le peu de bon sens qui lui reste.

Tant pis pour les fringues, ils pourront attendre, plus tard, quand Merlin ne sera pas en train de se tordre contre lui, de chercher à bouger malgré le poids de Rinaldo sur lui – le mouvement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les jambes nouées autours de sa taille, le fils de Corwin sous lui, contre lui, lui offrant ses gémissements et ses halètements avec une franchise qui lui donne envie de le plaquer et le mordre.  À la place il se contente de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau, les mains se crispant sur les hanches de Merlin, ses épaules, son visage, caressant et agrippant maladroitement. Chaque sensation se grave dans sa mémoire, la chaleur de sa peau, le relief de ses cicatrices, le goût de sa bouche et de sa sueur – ses doigts rugueux et la maladresse avide de ses gestes, le même appétit et la même avidité... Le plaisir électrique, crépitant depuis l'intérieur de ses os jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, la tension grandissante, leurs mouvements s'accélérant au même rythme – maladroit, insuffisant, mais il n'arrive pas à soucier quand c'est  _Merlin_ qu'il touche, mord, embrasse, Merle qui crie son nom – le faux – d'une voix étranglée et Rinaldo s'abandonne à contrecœur à l'instant et au plaisir, ses pensées se dispersant en un néant blanc.

Quand il se ressaisit, il attend deux minutes la vague de panique qui devrait logiquement le frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Elle ne se présente pas.

Tant pis pour elle.

La main de Merlin joue avec ses cheveux avec la décontraction particulière qu'affecte son ami (am... ? Ami) dans les moments de tension. Quelques minutes de silence s'ensuivent.

Rinaldo se sent bien.

\- Luke ?

\- Mm ?

\- Je crois que je saigne.

\- Félicitation : tu as perdu ton pucelage

Un silence. Rinaldo se redresse juste pour le plaisir de voir Merle rougir. Une petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure. Mesquine, mais plaisante.

\- Mes  _côtes_ , Luke.

\- Débarrasse-toi de tes fringues que je puisse te soigner, alors.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait si bien marché la dernière fois.

Rinaldo sourit.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mes arguments...

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
